


Quiet, Please!

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Academy Era, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Friendship, Pre-Canon, Sex Talk, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>textsfromlastnight: Officially crunch time.  It’s my last year of grad school and I’ve yet to get blown in a school library.</p>
<p>Thanks to newnumbertwo {hugs} for the beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet, Please!

Out of the blue, Lee said, “It’s officially crunch time.  It’s my last term at the Academy and I have yet to get blown in a school library.”

Kara threw down her book, grabbed his hand, and said, “Well, we can’t have that, Apollo.  Let’s go, then.”

Lee gave her his ‘endlessly patient with the crazy person’ look and asked, “Seriously, Kara?  What?  You’re just going to magically find someone in the school library who wants to blow a pilot in training?”

“Why would I have to find somebody?”  She tugged at his hand again.  “Come on, Lee.”

He planted his feet without letting go of her.  “No.  I’m not going to the library with you so you can pimp me out to some Fleet groupie I don’t even know where her mouth has been.”

“Oh, my gods, Lee!  Are you seriously this stupid?  I’ll do it, for frak’s sake!”

Lee’s jaw dropped.  “You?”  

“Just because I’m your best friend, you forgot I was a girl?”  She stuck out her lower lip.  ‘I am, you know.”

“You?” he repeated, shaking his head to clear the pictures from his mind.  He had _not_ forgotten Kara was a girl.

“Haven’t you heard the rumors?  Starbuck gives great head.  On second thought, maybe I shouldn’t.  It’ll ruin you for anyone else, and I won’t be at War College next year.”  She took a couple of steps closer to him and tilted her head.  

Lee felt like an idiot.  “Ruin -”  He shook his head again, trying to rid himself of the image of Kara on her knees with his cock in her mouth.  He should definitely not be thinking of his best friend that way.

“Never mind.  I should have known you wouldn’t want me to do it.”  She let go of his hand and went back to her bunk, picking up her book.

Lee stared, wondering how in the hell he’d gone from studying with his best friend to her offering to blow him in the library to her nose back in the book like the last three minutes had never happened.

Later, he pretended not to watch when she stripped down to panties and a tank to sleep.  He turned off the overhead light and put up the little screen he’d found so his light didn’t shine in her eyes when he stayed up late studying. 

He answered her ‘night, Lee’ with a ‘sleep well, Kara’ and waited for her to fall asleep while he pretended to keep reading.  After a few minutes of silence, Kara asked, “Lee?”

“Yeah?”

“You know I meant it, right?  I would do that for you.”

Lee tried desperately to keep his voice even.  “Yeah, Kara. I know.  I’d do it for you, too.”

“Okay.  ‘Night.”

“Night.”   _Oh, my frakking gods.  Did I just tell Kara I’d go down on her?  And she just said okay like it’s something I say every day.  She didn’t even make a joke about it.  What. the. frak_.  He tried for a few more minutes to read his text, but the idea of going down on Kara wouldn’t leave him alone.  

He knew she was fully asleep when she kicked off the covers, her legs tangling in the sheet.  He put away his books, turned off his lamp, and stripped down to his boxer briefs.  Then he tip-toed over to her bunk and carefully climbed over her leg so he was sitting between her knees.  He looked at her, wondering if he was really going to do this.  

_Where do I start?_  As if in answer, Kara mumbled in her sleep and pulled her tank up, uncovering several inches of taut stomach.   _Good a place as any._  He put his hands on either side of her hips and lowered his mouth.  He kept one eye on her face, knowing that if she woke too soon, he’d never have the nerve to follow through - awake, Kara would know he hadn’t done this before.  He placed several cautious kisses on her skin, opening his mouth and sucking very lightly on the last one.  

He sat back and worked the sheet slowly out from around her legs before looking at her panties.   _Do I really have the courage?_  The picture from earlier flitted across his mind.  He could do this.  He skimmed his cheek up the inside of her leg to just above her knee, then leaned up and nosed between her legs.  Very carefully, he peeled her panties down to her knees before he had to switch positions to get them all the way off.  Then he just stared at her, bared to his gaze, hoping he’d be good enough for her to enjoy it, enough to convince her that his earlier lack of response wasn’t because he didn’t want her.

He tentatively kissed his way up one leg, then the other, before exploring the connection between her hip and thigh with his lips and tongue.  Kara’s breathing got deeper and her hand drifted down to push the panties she wasn't wearing out of the way.  Lee pulled at her fingers with his mouth, sucking two in, playing his tongue around them, listening to Kara moan softly in her sleep.   _She sounds so sexy._  He let her fingers slide out of his mouth and watched as she pushed them between her legs.  He followed her fingers with his tongue, licking and sucking everywhere she led him, her knees bending around his shoulders, unconsciously spreading herself open for him to taste.  

Kara’s first thought when she woke was how close she was to coming, dreaming of Lee going down on her.  Her second was to look for Lee, make sure she hadn’t woken him up moaning through her wet dream.  She turned her head toward his bunk, but he wasn’t there.  She breathed out a groan - what he was doing was beyond good - and when she pulled the breath back in, she knew.  No one else had ever smelled like Lee.  Her hands tangled in his hair and her throat caught on his name as he pushed her higher.  “Please, Lee.  Please.”

He curled his fingers inside her, pulling at her clit with his mouth and tongue relentlessly until she loosed a low, guttural cry as she stiffened and relaxed.

After her breathing had returned to normal, she asked, “What the frak was that for, Lee?”

He shrugged.  “I just - I wanted you to know  - it wasn’t about not wanting you to...the picture you put in my head - I couldn’t think fast enough to get the words out.”

“So you do want me to blow you in the library?”

Lee closed his eyes.  “Gods, Kara.  Stop.  You’re killing me.”

She fluttered her eyelashes at him teasingly.  “I could give you a preview…tide you over until the library opens.”

He put his head down on her belly.  “You don’t have to do that.”

She growled, rolled him under her, and sat up.  “I wasn’t offering you a pity blow job, Lee.  I do feel kinda sorry that you haven’t gotten head in the library before now, though.”

He opened his eyes.  “Please.  Stop talking about it.”  

She scooted back so she was sitting right on his erection, and put all her weight in her hips.  

“Gods, Kara.  Stop.”

She ground slowly against him, watched his eyes close and his hands curl into fists in her sheet.  She grinned to herself.  He could pretend he wanted her to stop, but she knew better.  She kept her pace steady and pulled her tank over her head.  Then she reached behind her to work his briefs down.  

“Frak, Kara.  What are you doing?”  His eyes shot open, then he closed them again as he groaned.  “Oh, frak.”

She laughed,  “I’m trying to, Lee.  You wanna help me out, or do you really want me to stop?”  

“You’re not just teasing me?”  Her continued rhythmic motion had him about to pop, so he put his hand on her hips.  “Gods, Kara, hold still for a minute.”

“Of course I’m teasing you.  It’s what I do best.”  She raised her hands to her breasts, squeezing at the same tempo she’d been riding him just a moment ago.  “Well, second best.  No, third best.”  Kara grinned at him as she shimmied her lower half before he could stop her.

“You really want to do this?”

“Sweet Lords of Kobol, Lee.  Are we talking or frakking?”

Lee threw caution to the winds.  “Frakking.  Definitely frakking.”

She raised up onto her knees.  “Then you’ll need to get these off.”  She pulled at the elastic of his briefs and snapped the waist at him.  He reached between her legs to push them out of the way.  The hairs on his arms brushed lightly across the skin of her inner thighs, and Kara shivered.  The barely-there sensation felt like his lips had felt a few minutes ago - on the razor edge of too much and not enough.  

She leaned forward, her elbows resting on the mattress on either side of his head.  She kissed her way up his jaw, with Lee trying to turn in to her mouth, and her evading his efforts.  She sucked at the soft skin at the hinge of his jaw, her moans in harmony with his.  

She caught at his earlobe with her teeth, and bit down harder than she expected to when Lee pushed three fingers inside her.

“Ow, Kara!” Lee complained.

She licked and blew, trying to take away the sting.  “Sorry.  You took me by surprise.  You seem to be making a habit of that tonight.”

Lee laughed in her ear, low and hot.  “I like surprising you.”

“You got any other surprises for me tonight, Lee Adama?”

“Guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Can I have the surprises after you frak me?”  She reached a hand between them to pump him in her fist.  Lee’s eyes closed and he moaned.  His moan continued, louder, when she sank back and down.

“Oh, gods, Kara.”

“Is it okay?”

He opened his eyes, a little stunned to hear her asking.  Of all the crazy things, she looked like she wasn’t sure he liked what she was doing.  He put his arm around her waist, pulling her down against his torso.  “I love it, Kara.  I -”  He broke off when she flexed around him.  “Frak, Kara.”  He pushed his hips up into her, pulling her down into him again.  “So good.”

She put her arms back on either side of his head, tilting her head to the side to tease her mouth against his.  He palmed her spine, skimming up and down with barely-there pressure.  She shivered and moaned in his arms.  

He hadn’t been expecting her to be so responsive to gentleness.  Not that he’d thought about her that way.  Much.  But in his mind, she’d always preferred hard and fast and out of control.   _Wonder what else I got wrong?_

He left one hand flat, low on her back, pumping up and down as best he could.  He didn’t have the best leverage in this position, but Kara’s panting kisses and breathy moans made him believe he wasn’t the worst frak she’d ever had.

Then she stopped suddenly, sitting up and grinding on him in tiny circles until he felt like screaming.  “Lee?” he heard her say.  He opened his eyes - hadn’t even known they were closed.  She was watching him with this expression of amused irritation on her face.

“What?  Am I doing something wrong?”  He hoped he didn’t sound completely pathetic.

“You’re thinking too much.  Are you like counting your strokes or something?”

Lee blushed.  He hadn’t been, but maybe he should have.  “No, just -”

“Just what?”  She ground against him a little harder, stroking her hand down his bicep.

“Trying to make sure it’s good for you.”

“You can’t tell?”

_Gods._  Lee blushed even deeper, and thanked gods that it was dark enough she shouldn’t be able to see it.

Kara shook her head in disbelief.  “You made me come before.  How can you not know if I’m enjoying it now?”

_Why the frak are we talking?  Gods.  I knew I wasn’t doing it right._  “I - before, I - “ he sputtered, then stopped, not really knowing what to say.

“Please tell me you’ve had sex before, Lee.”  

He gripped her hips just to have something to hold on to.  “Of course I have, Kara!”

“Then what?  Is it because it’s me, and you’d rather not frak your best friend?”

He gaped at her.   _How could she not know how much he wanted to do this?_

“I guess I shouldn’t have assumed that just because you went down on me you wanted to frak.”  Her brow wrinkled.  “But you said you did.  Were you just saying that to, I don’t know, let me down easy?”

“Kara.”   _What the frak am I supposed to say?  What does she want to hear?_  “I do want this.  Gods, do I want this!”

“Then what is it?”

“It’s just that - I’ve never done this before with you, and you’re my best friend, and I don’t want it to suck, and how am I supposed to know what you like?”  He blurted it all out, embarrassed without even knowing quite why.

She brought his hand to her breast and squeezed.  “How about if I tell you?”  She breathed out a tiny moan, and continued, “And you tell me?  We’re friends, right?  We can tell each other what we like.”  She was grinding on him again, flexing her muscles around him.  “Or if something isn’t working.”

She must have seen something in his face, something he didn’t even know he was thinking, because she looked at him sharply.  “That’s it, isn’t it?  Something’s not working for you.”  She stopped moving entirely and dropped his hand.  “What am I doing wrong?”

Lee reached up, curved his hand around her neck and pulled her down toward him.  “It’s fine, Kara.  It’s working.  Gods, can we stop talking now?”  He tried to kiss her and she resisted.

“No.  You have to tell me.  Friends tell friends if they’re doing something wrong.”

Lee sighed heavily.  “It’s not wrong, exactly.  I just can’t tell from here -” he stopped mid-sentence.

Kara studied his face, eyes intent on his, and then said, “You need to be on top.”  She shook her head slightly.  “I don’t usually…”  Now it was her turn to sigh.  “Okay.  But only because it’s you.”  Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she sat up and pulled off of him.  

Both of them groaned at the separation.  Kara moved toward the wall and laid down next to him, pulling his hand across his body to hers.  “Is this better?”

Lee let his hand roam the exposed skin of her belly and hips and bent his head to her breast, licking and nipping at her until her hand tangled in his hair, holding him in place.  He cocked an eye toward her face, watching as her eyes closed and she smiled a little.

The smile spread and she said, “Yeah.  Definitely better.”


End file.
